The Infiltration
by dwarvishfire
Summary: He lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike, waiting for revenge, waiting to bring down the Woodland Realm. This is the story of Valnoldo. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please note that for the most part the characters, places, events and objects in this story are not mine or of my creation and I do not claim that they are. This story is not written for any personal or third party profit.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Thanks for your support with this first chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story, I excpect to release a Chapter every week but at the moment I seem to be having a bit of a 'writers block'. I hope you don't mind the delay, I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible.<span>**_

_**Thanks!**_

**Chapter 1**

**T.A 2962**

With a soft twang the red fletched arrow came pelting through the forest towards me. As I noticed it, I shoved the guard to my side away and ducked, feeling as the arrow skimmed my hair and created a slight breeze of wind. A distant shadow flickered gracefully in and out of view, between the trees and bushes.

I grunted disdainfully as I hoisted myself back up, "That again."

For many days and nights this lone archer had strayed on the elven borders in Mirkwood, gradually picking off guards and warriors, demonstrating their skill. Once a day or two, we would get a swift and subtle attack from this…. whatever it was. We'd lost quite a few now, but we don't dare to confront them. They obviously have well developed skills in not only combat but concealment and hiding in the thick forests.

The king, Thranduil has ordered that nothing be done towards this attacker. He knows that we will gradually lose many and that we might be able to find and means of defeat or capture if we ventured out but I know why he makes this decision. He wants all his people to think he is not fazed by this mysterious assassin, and that nothing is amiss. However, a desire burns in my heart, a desire to satisfy my curiosity and my sense of impending danger. I want to at least learn about our attacker. Combined with the darkness seeping into the wood, it is a stressful time for the elves.

My musing is interrupted by an armoured figure edging up to me. Singolli.

"Everyone survived that attack, Tauriel. Will we stay out here?"  
>I reply with a slight sigh, "That's good. No, we'll go in and take a rest. Would you mind organising everyone? Thank you Singolli. Oh, and leave two at the gate."<p>

At that I retreat inside and make my way through the corridors and halls of vaulted ceilings and intricately carved banisters in search of the Prince, Legolas. Having to report to Legolas instead of directly to Thranduil was tiresome and troublesome. He took his position too seriously and was… not the nicest person in the realm.  
>"Ah Tauriel. Another attack?" He raised his eyebrows.<p>

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, none dead this time luckily. What are we going to do about it?"

He replied, with a slight frown. "Lucky? Perhaps. And are you questioning my father's decisions?"

I could have slapped him. "No, your honour. My apologies."

"You may leave. My father will be notified.", he proclaimed with an upturned nose.

I did everything I could not to storm off and instead walked in a hurry to my quarters.

I reclined on a chair and put my head in my hands. If only something could be done for the darkness. If only something could be done about our attacker. If only I could do these kinds of things. If only someone could see sense. I furrowed my brow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Weeks later…<strong>

The hot coals gleamed through the foliage as the elf approached from the trees. There was a small clearing, within it was spread torn and shabby blankets, a makeshift shelter, a bag and various other belongings.

The elf sat on a fungus encrusted log and warmed his chafed hands before the fire, seeming deep in thought. He had light fair hair cut short, not in the elven style, and a gaunt face, pale and thin. His icy blue eyes pierced the grey pallor of his face and were alert and bright. His clothes were shabby, much like his other posessions, but they were laden with weapons. Daggers were strapped to his legs, more on his belt. There hung a long sword from his waist and a quiver of arrows was slung over his shoulder. He had an aura about him that radiated power and fighting skill.

Not long now, Valnoldo told himself. He had the elves worried now and soon he could strike, bring them down. Starting with the leader, the head of the snake. Thranduil.

Valnoldo let a soft chuckle out of his mouth before kicking out the glowing remains of the fire and setting himself down to sleep.

That night he was not bothered by the rustles of spiders in the distance, or the howls of the wild wolves. He slept with thoughts of ruin and downfall in his mind. They comforted him.

The next morning, Valnoldo rose with his weapons and packed his things.

He ghosted through the forest, through trees and over bubbling streams until the scenery began to brighten. The sun could once more force its way through the canopies. Sounds of lively creatures floated on a fresh breeze that chased away the sick air that permeated the rest of Mirkwood. The leaves were a healthy green colour and not the brown palor of other parts of Mirkwood. The water of streams was clear and icy cold. This was the dominion of the elves, an untainted part of the wood, a faint reminder of the Greenwood's old splendour.

Valnoldo stopped, kneeling beside a thick bush and readied his bow. Standing, he nocked an arrow to the bow and pulled the string back in one smooth movement. After focusing on the indistinct movements through the crowded forest landscape, Valnoldo loosed the arrow from the bow and ducked back into cover, effortlessly enshrouding himself amongst the leaves, branches and vines as he did every few days.

Waiting a few minutes in silence, Valnoldo ran gracefully back through the wood, dodging tree trunks encrusted in fungus and thick spider webs. He kept this pace for many hours, bounding through the bush and seeing not a single sign of life. The scenery did not change but for the slow appearance of the Mountains Mirkwood on the horizon. It was the same dark menacing plant life, covered in spiderwebs and doused in a sickly grey light flitered through the high branches and leaves. The prints of animals were scarce, the dark creatures controlled the majority of this forest and there was no contesting it. Only in the elves' domain and Radagast's small patch of forest did animals reside these days. It was a shame what the forest had become, since he'd last visited. Not much of a shame though - anything the elves didn't like Valnoldo didn't mind.

Valnoldo ran until the evening sun began to tentatively poke its rays through the leaves. Then, the elf stopped and set his pack down on a river bank. From there, he gathered small sticks and filled a waterskin, making use of the halflight of dusk before the forest became fully dark.

The small fire crackled and little embers hovered around it, caught in the draughts. Valnoldo crunched on a small biscuit like thing, similar to lembas and regained the energy he had used in the past day. HIs previously collected water hung above the flames, bubbling and crackling in unison with the fire. He was motionless there, deep in thought for many a minute. He was nervous, twitching and muttering to himself, this stage of his plan was crucial but could go very wrong. Very badly wrong. This agonising period of thought was ended when a hiss alerted him to the arrival of his dreaded but important visitor.

The pale skinned, slender creature crawled cautiously into the firelight, recoiling from the sudden glare, large glowing eyes dilated. Bones protruded at many angles and grime covered his body, with long yellowing nails and a torn and shredded loincloth the sight was not comforting. Gollum had come.

He surveyed Valnoldo with a creased forehead and grinning teeth before saying, "Why the light elfsies? We doesnnn't like liiights, no, no." Gollum croaked.

Valnoldo sighed. Though necessary, dealing with Gollum would be hard. Maintaining both their calm was key. He could tell the grotesque creature was getting imaptient, and said, staying away from Gollum's complaint,

"Good that you arrived. Now I can explain your task."

"Oooh yesssss. Gollum's task will be goodses! We want, don't we?" Gollum responded enthusiastically.

The elf continued, "I need you to infiltrate the elven realm and gradually kill off some of the lowly elves. Just the citizens, one every few days. I need them to be on edge. Don't be caught and don't hide the bodies. We want them to know. One day I will come out, stay around this area. I will speak briefly to you. Then you can begin."

Gollum did a small jump into the air, "Aaah thank you Master Elf. We killssss the elfsies. Ssssssss. Gollum enjoyses this." As if on second thought, he continued, "Buts what does we get for doing thissssss? Yes, precious, what do we get?" He tilted his head and stepped forward. Valnoldo clenched his fists.

"You will get something that I know you desire very much but you will recieve it after you do the job." He changed his voice to a slightly menacing tone, "That is the only way you will get anything."

Gollum bared his yellowed, chipped teeth and hissed. Valnoldo paled - this is where everything could just fall apart. His work, planning, his revenge could be for nothing if Gollum didn't agree.

After a brief time of grunting and muttering incomprehensibly to himself, Gollum looked up.

"Gollum sees you soon."

He then slithered away, into the velvety night. A faint chuckle could be heard in the distance as his glowing lamplike eyes melted away from sight.

Valnoldo sat down again and let his breath out. His muscles relaxed and he smiled to myself. The colour flooded back into his cheeks. Valnoldo had succeeded, Gollum was in. The puzzle was coming together and soon it would show a picture. An evil one.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short, but hopefully interesting! And a little cliffhanger! **

**Thanks for your support when I kind of gave up, but I am writing again now. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Thranduil lounged upon his elevated throne, deep in thought. I stayed unnoticed, in the shadows of the large room, waiting for my moment to step out and report. A gentle breeze wafted through, freshening the air and creating a slight sway in the Elvenking's flowing robes. Muffled sounds of nature and the forest rode atop this breeze and brought a life to the great halls.<p>

But, soon enough, this peaceful quiet was ended, and before I could make my move too. Legolas strode into the room, red-faced and out of breath. He was tangled and begrimed as he bowed briefly before his father. "We have caught close sight of the archer, but we are not much the wiser. Male, an elf we think. His clothes are not of the elvish kind, and bear no markings. He said only one phrase."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

"îm n'alaquel, he said. I am back".

I could think of no meaning to this phrase, nor any importance or cause for intimidation but Thranduil paled. Something he was concealing, from everyone, a harboured doubt, or clue about our besieger.

"Oh, and he threw this towards us." From his tunic, Legolas pulled out a dirty cloth, and from within produced a small, dirt encrusted crown of leaves and jewels. The leaves, which once would have been a bright green, were now a dead, dry brown, woven together and secured with clear white jewels, radiant even in their current state.

A crown. I was very curious about this, it looked as if in the fashion of the elves. And Legolas had said it might have been an elf. Combined with the mysterious phrase, there was quite a cloud of intrigue surrounding our besieger. This was not some lone pest, he was more than that. But what he was still remained for the most part a secret.

Abandoning my report, I ghosted out of the room and left Legolas and Thranduil. I sensed that no more information would come of this particular conversation. After many corners and stairs I reached the Records area and the Library, a somewhat neglected part of the realm. Not many had need for old lore, records and stories.

Old wooden shelves lined the walls, leaning on precarious angles and overflowing in some places. Only a few flickering candles attempted to light the room, shadows gathering in the corners and in the aisles. Scrolls littered a small desk in one of the more shadowy corners, and a hunched figure leant over them, peering through the shadow. It certainly was a curious place.

I moved on and started to trawl the many aisles, trying to make sense of the shelving system. Having only been here a few times before it was a while before I found what I wanted. The history of the kings and queens, a thickly bound book documenting information about each successive leader of the elves.

I sensed the records keeper hovering over my shoulder, and turned abruptly to face him.

Somewhat startled, he said, "Aah, yes, Tauriel. What brings you here, I wonder? Any particular things I could… help you with?"

"Research, but I will be fine thanks." I replied, not needing more inquiries. His inquisitive manner was already unnerving.

At this, he strolled off and I turned back, opening the book (if you could call it that, it was really not in the size category of most books) and beginning to skim each page. I quickly found that there was not much to be had in the front part of the book, all very old history, of the Silvan leaders. But when I came to Oropher, father of Thranduil and first Sindar king of the Greenwood, I payed attention once more.

I saw the next page and drew in a sudden breath. It was not a name I had heard or seen before. He was… the son of Oropher? And the elder brother of Thranduil? The image of the crown matched perfectly what Legolas had shown. I sat back in my chair shocked. I had only created more mystery and intrigue.

Our besieger was Thranduil's brother. Valnoldo.


End file.
